Admiral Navy Bean
:For other uses, see Bean. 225px |strength = 1 |health = 1 |cost = 1 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Smarty |tribe = Bean Plant |trait = Amphibious, Team-Up |ability = When you play a Bean, do 2 damage to the Zombie Hero. |flavor text = "Heavy is the weight of my command. And my cap. Heavy is the cap."}} Admiral Navy Bean is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 1 to play and has 1 /1 . It has the Team-Up and Amphibious traits, and its ability does 2 damage to the zombie hero every time a card, excluding it, is played. This ability stacks with each Admiral Navy Bean on the field and persists until all Admiral Navy Beans are removed from the field. His closest zombie counterpart is Headhunter. Origins It is based on an admiral, the term used to refer to the ranks in naval service that correspond to the general ranks in the Army, and a navy bean, a variety of white bean. Its name is a combination of "Admiral," the real-life rank it is based on, and "navy bean," the real-life plant it is based on. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Bean Plant *'Traits: Amphibious',' Team-Up' *'Ability: '''When you play a Bean, do 2 damage to the Zombie Hero. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description ''"Heavy is my weight of command. And my cap. Heavy is the cap." Update history Update 1.2.11 *Rarity change: Uncommon → Common Update 1.14.13 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Common → Premium - Rare Strategies With This has exactly the same stats, cost, tribe and class as Weenie Beanie. However, it is a very useful plant to have due to its Team-Up and Amphibious traits, and most importantly, its ability. Because its ability activates every time you play any bean card, it is recommended to bring many beans in your deck. And the more Admiral Navy Beans you have on the field, the more havoc they will wreak against your opponent. Admiral Navy Bean's ability can also be cleverly used to activate a Super-Block when your opponent's Super-Block Meter is almost full for an even more powerful hit to come, without the risk of being blocked. It also works well with Planet of the Grapes and Venus Flytraplanet, as you will draw a card/heal every time a bean is played. Navy Bean can be used in conjunction with Admiral Navy Bean decently as it boosts Admiral Navy Bean's stats, making it slightly harder to destroy. Sow Magic Beans, Lima-Pleurodon, and Moonbean also work very well with this because they add Magic Beanstalks into your deck, which activate Admiral Navy Bean's ability. Black-Eyed Pea, , and Sting Bean can be used with this if you are playing as Green Shadow, , and respectively, since they are also beans. You can also use its traits to good use. You can play it on turn 1 on an aquatic lane to keep it safe and untouchable from most cards except for , , and damaging/destroying tricks, or use it to act as a shield to protect a powerful plant. Against Admiral Navy Bean is extremely devastating if your opponent plays many beans, and since its ability activates for every Admiral Navy Bean on the field, doing so with many Admiral Navy Beans can defeat you very quickly. However, Admiral Navy Bean has very low stats, so it should be easy to destroy, as almost any zombie or damaging trick can destroy it. Even if you already took the damage, it can prevent you from taking even more damage later on by not letting it survive. Using any damaging/destroying trick or ability can get rid of it instantly. Fireworks Zombie, Barrel of Deadbeards, Weed Spray, and The Chickening are excellent cards to play when many of them are on the field at once, provided their health hasn't been boosted at all (or to 3 if you are playing The Chickening). Gallery Trivia *Even though its name suggests it to be of a higher rank than Navy Bean, it has lower stats. Category:Amphibious cards Category:Team-Up cards Category:Bean cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Aquatic plants